Cola de Amizade
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Reunião na nova casa de Monica e Chandler. Lembranças de amizade, alguma bagunça, algumas lágrimas. Avisos: spoiler. Fic escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009, do fórum UMDB. Friends não me pertence.


Barulhos de papéis e latas eram ouvidos.

Na vizinhança mais ou menos quieta, mais ou menos longe do centro de New York _(Sim, adoro o nome em inglês u.ú)_, com as ruas dali mais ou menos cheias de crianças e jovens, havia ali uma casa com vizinhos novos, mais ou menos... loucos. Dali, ouvia-se alguma bagunça e muitos risos, algo comum entre aquele grupo de sete pessoas.

-Então, mais uma vez, quero agradecê-los por virem nos ajudar a trocar o papel de parede. -Dizia Monica, ajeitando um monte de papel bem amassado numa caixa meio velha. Chandler, seu marido, ajeitava algumas latas de cola perto dela e alguns pincéis grossos.

-Ah, que isso. Nós que agradecemos vocês por resolverem trocar isso. Não combinava muito com vocês. -Ross dissera abraçado à Rachel, sua agora namorada. Joey coçou a nuca, sorrindo meio sem jeito, pois como sempre, estava pensando nas coisas que os amigos passaram juntos por 10 anos. E, agora, com a mudança de Monica e Chandler com os gêmeos adotados recém-nascidos, via como tudo estava finalmente mudando.

-Bem, acreditem ou não, esse novo papel aqui foi o Chandler que escolheu. E até achei bonitinho. -Monica mostrava o novo papel de parede em mãos. Tinha desenhos de girassóis e pequenas joaninhas vermelhas.

-Por que será que não me surpreendi? -Phoebe dissera, cruzando os braços com uma cara divertida, enquanto seu marido Mike deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Ok, ok, piadas mais tarde. Agora, temos que colocar isso na cozinha. Esse aqui é pra cozinha, né? -Chandler olhou sua mulher, que acenou um sim com a cabeça enquanto pegava uma latinha de cola e um pincel.

-Awn. Esse aqui, então, ficará pra sala? -Rachel indagou, pegando outro papel de parede que estava ali no chão. Esse era apenas violeta claro, como o do antigo apartamento do casal.

-Ah, isso mesmo. -Monica olhou-a antes de confirmar. -Rachel, onde está a Emma?

-Oh, deixei-a na casa dos pais do Ross, hoje. E seus bebês?

-Estão no andar de cima, mas deixei-os perto daqueles radinhos de monitoramento, o outro rádio tá na cozinha. Enfim, vamos começar? -Monica, como sempre, dissera animada; fazer um servicinho doméstico assim com todos ajudando era algo que a animava. Principalmente por saber que aquela seria uma das raras vezes em que estariam todos juntos assim. -Chandler, Joey e eu vamos redecorar a cozinha. Ross e Rachel, a sala. Mike e Phoebe, vocês ficam com os corredores, entendido?

-Sim, senhor! -Todos disseram, em puro tom de brincadeira. Monica apenas riu e cada um foi realizar sua tarefa. Na cozinha, Chandler olhava seu melhor amigo passar a cola na parede e loho, colocar o papel ali, alisando. Estranhando, chegou até ele, lhe dando um tapa nas costas.

-Que foi, Joey? Tá quieto.

-Ah, cara... é estranho, sabe? Quando eu vejo todo mundo reunido assim, coisa que é rara, fico pensando... Nos conhecemos fazem 10 anos, entende? Agora, tudo fica mudando depressa...

-Essa conversa de novo, Joe? Tenta se animar, cara. Mesmo que tudo esteja mudando, acha que vamos esquecer um ao outro assim, fácil? Ou parar de nos encontrarmos? Pode ser mais difícil agora, mas... -O rapaz, meio desconcertado e sem jeito, pegou a lata de cola perto deles e Joey o olhava com interesse. -Nós somos isso aqui.

-... Alumínio?

-Não, Joey! Somos uma cola. Todos nós somos segurados por ela. E você acha que foi fácil tirar a droga do papel antigo? Não, porque se a cola for boa, não nos separaremos fácil como aquele maldito papel que quase me cortou.

-Isso é porquê sua pele é de moça.

-Não importa! Ah, você entendeu.

Encerraram o assunto quando Chandler colocou a lata no chão novamente. Quando levantou-se, com aquele jeito dele, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou seu amigo. Joey sorriu meio sem jeito e abraçou o amigo, que foi correspondido.

-Chandler tem razão. -Disse Monica da porta da cozinha, entre pequenas lágrimas e soluços fracos. -Só porque tudo está mudando, não quer dizer que nosso grupo precisa mudar desse jeito que você tava pensando, Joey. Ainda nos manteremos... grudados, seja por telefonemas ou cartas, continuaremos sendo amigos.

-É... Você tá certa, querida. -Chandler dissera, com uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. Monica aproximou-se dele e os abraçou forte. E, como bom grude que eram, Phoebe, Mike, Ross e Rachel tiveram essa mesma conversa novamente e todos, incrivelmente, chegaram a mesma conclusão: todos continuariam sendo amigos, não importa como.


End file.
